A Shounen's Ai
by Kira-Hybrid
Summary: A girl with a weird life. Her brother Souta watches her and tells of her pranks 2 his bestfriend, who happens 2 fall in luv w/her, Souta sis happens 2 be my own character{Mariah}. Kohaku/Mariah


A Shounen's Ai  
  
Chapter1 I'm Mariah Shadow Lang, I'm 14yrs. old and I have a neesan that's 15yrs. old her name is Kagoma, and my brother's name is Souta and his 14yrs. old also and our other brother is Kouga his also 15 yrs. old. Our otousan is shine and so our okaasan&ojiisan take care of us. Kagoma,Kouga,& Souta go 2 Shikon Highschool, while I go 2 Yume Highschool. It's really boring there nothing happens at school. I'm not popular and I'm not low level, I'm kinda in between. I get in trouble alot, including I switched the sensei's coke with a glue filled coke and that time I tripped miss popular and she ate worms when she hit the floor.  
Souta always come home 2 tell me stories of wat happens in school, like when his best friend started a foodfight or when him and his bestfriend glue the princple 2 a school chair. Those were funny stories.  
I was on my way home when I ran into a shounen I got up and said " Gomen nasai." Then I helped him up and when I locked eyes with him, I fell into ai with him. He was so masaka. I blushed and I said " Konnichiwa, I'm Mariah and u?" " Konnichiwa, I'm Kohaku, nice 2 met u." " same here, sumimasen." " that's ok, ano, sayonara." " hai, sayonara." I ran home thinking about 'Kohaku.' When I got there Sango was in the living room w/Kagoma. Kouga was in his room hanging w/Sesshomaru. When I went up 2 my room I saw Sesshomaru there looking at me like a vulture 'kowaii.' I ignored the shivering feeling I had and went 2 my room and did my hw. Later on okaasan called Souta,Kagoma,Kouga&me down 2 tell us something.  
" Every 1 I'm going 2 let Mariah tranfer school and she's going 2 Shikon high w/u guys they all jumped around and Kouga picked me up and said " Sugoi!" Souta growled cause he wanted my attention so when Kouga put me down I ran 2 Souta and hugged him and said " I'm so happy, Souta." " I'm happy 4 u so now we can walk 2 school." "Hai." Next morining Souta woke me up and I got dressed. I was wearing all black. Black baggy pants, black tight belly showing sleeveless shirt, black sneakers, black bandana,black choker, black wristbands, and a black armband and every 1 can see my kuroi tsuki. When I walked out 2 the table Kagoma was wearing all green a green blouse, green sandales, green hair tie, and a green knee high skirt. Kouga was wearing all dark blue, like a dark blue baggy pants, semi-tight shirt, sneakers, and fingerless biker gloves. Souta was wearing all crimson red, like crimson red baggy pants, sneakers, semi- tight shirt, and fingerless biker gloves. We kissed our okaasan bye and left 2 school when we got there. Kouga & Kagoma ditched us 2 hang w/ their friends. Souta lead me 2 the office and I got my schedule. I showed him it and he said " We have all the classes 2gether, kewl." " Yep." I grinned and said " let's play tricks on the senseis." " Ok, thats even cooler, ur just like my bestfriend, think the same way 2." " Kewl lets go."  
Souta and I went 2 Kame-sensei and put super glue on his seat and then we put honey all over his desk than we went 2 our next victim, Shokuji- sensei, we put bubble gum on his seat. a sensei was passing by and saw us. He yelled" Kande Kuso?!" Souta and I shot up and left 2 the front where we are suppose 2 wait. Souta and I were cracking up be 4 the bell rang.  
Kami-sensei sat in his sit and when I came in he couldn't get up 2 introduce me. When I looked around I saw Souta smirking then I notice a familier pair of brown eyes. I blushed 'it couldn't be him, could it.' Souta and the boy came up 2 me and Souta said " This is my bestfriend....." I butted in " Kohaku." " hai, Kohaku this is my sister....." Kohaku butted in " Mariah." " how do u 2 noe each other?" " We met awhile ago when I was on my way home from school." " Kewl, do u want 2 introduce urself?" " yea, this is going 2 be fun." I cleared my throat then I said " My name is Mariah Shadow Lang, it says that on my birth card, I'm Souta's sister. Souta nicknamed me Shadow cause on how cunning I am so watch out I'm a good trickster 2 just like kohaku and Souta." I bowed then turned 2 the sensei and showed him all my wolf coins that I make 2 leave at the scene of the crime. he looked in his drawer and saw 1 and yelled " Sit next 2 moon." I walked over 2 Kohaku and smiled and sat down next 2 him.  
After class was lunch Kohaku and Souta lead me 2 their tree where they eat all the time. In the halls on the way every 1 was scared of us. We came 2 the tree with our lunch and sat down and ate. Later on I felt milk be poured on 2 my head. I turned around 2 see a boy w/sliver hair. I growled and said " Wat do u want u onore?" The boy was shocked, then he punched me and I flow and my back hit the tree then I black out. Kohaku got pissed and got up and punched Inuyasha a couple of times Sango saw this and ran over an d pulled Kohaku off Inuyasha. Kohaku 4 got Inuyasha and ran over 2 me 2 see bruises on my cheek.  
When Souta came over he saw Kohaku holding me in his arms. Sango ran up 2 Kohaku and started yellin " Y did u do that u could of hurt him, Kohaku!" " He punched Mariah and spilled milk on her and wat am I suppose 2 do watch, I ai her, sis." " How kawaii." Souta sweatdropped and came up 2 Kohaku and saw me in his arms." lets take her 2 the nurse." "ok, Souta, sayonara Sango." They took me 2 the nurse and she made them wait outside." So u ai my sister, Kohaku?" " Hai alot 2." " then I'll help u, she's really sweet and funny person once u get 2 noe her." " I noe that, Souta." The nurse came out and said " She'll be alright, u saved her from Inuyasha rite?" " Hai, y?" " Cause he'll come after her again until she's shine." Kohaku gasped ' OH no I can't lose her 2 Inuyasha, I must protect her.' Kohaku asked " Can we see her?" " Hai." " good."  
  
Chapter2 They came in and saw me I smiled at Kohaku and said " Arigato, Souta-kimi and Kohaku-anata." Kohaku was shocked and Souta was grinning very evily. Then Kohaku blushed like crazy and looked away. I smiled and said " Aishiteru." Kohaku looked at me shocked and kissed me on the lips passionate and said " Aishiteru." I smiled and hugged him tight.  
The next day of school Inuyasha saw me kissing Kohaku. So he came up from behind and pulled me away from Kohaku. Sango saw this and thought ' Mariah & Kohaku ai each other and Inuyasha doesn't want that, better get Miroku.' sango ran over 2 Miroku and asked " Can u tell Inuyasha 2 leave my brother and his girlfriend alone plz?" "Ok." Sango hugged her boyfriend and ran off 2 yell at Inuyasha. When she got there I was there punching him and Kohaku and Souta were trying 2 get me off him. When they did they dragged me away from Inuyasha and Kohaku kissed me and I quieted down. sango smiled. Kouga came over and saw this he smirked and asked " Hey Sango who did he try 2 rape now?" " Ano, Mariah ur sister." " Nande?!, u bastard don't ever touch my sister again u bastard." Kouga punched Inuyasha once then asked " So my sis and ur brother goin out, ne?." " hai, I hope in the mirai, they get married, cause they look kawaii 2 gether." " Hai ur rite." Sango and Kouga walked away.  
Then along came Kikyo. When she saw Inuyasha she totally freaked and asked " Who did this 2 u?" " Mariah." " Ok." Kikyo walked up 2 me in lunch and said " U have no rite 2 hurt Inuyasha." " actually, I do I could of sued him 4 my injure he did 2 me." " Nande?!" "Hai, and I can easily beat u any way." She got mad and jumped at me Kohaku&Souta were laughing cause Kikyo looked retarded and in the end I beat her. I laughed in her face and left w/my boyfriend and brother close behind me.  
  
*Ojiisan-grandfather *Gomen nasai-I'm very sry  
*Okaasan-mother *kawaii-cute *Otousan-father *kowaii-scary *Sensei-teacher *masaka-incredible,unbelievable  
*niisan-older brother *ne-right?  
*neesan-older sister *Shikon-time *hai-yes *sugoi-great! *onore-bastard,jerk *yume-dream *arigato-thank you *sumimasen-sry *ai-love  
*aishiteru-I luv u  
  
*So tell me how was the begining?, what happens 2 Mariah&Kohaku, do they stay 2 gether like Kouga&Sango hope or will they leave each other?, Wats with Inuyasha and Kikyo trying 2 kill Mariah? and wat about Souta,Kouga,Miroku,Kagoma wat happens 2 them if they get in the way? wat will come is up 2 u wither u review or not so plz review.*  
From urs truly; Shadow wolf aka SFox. 


End file.
